gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Templars (Faction)
Sixteen Men, No Mercy, One Goal The Templars are a faction based in Elitecraft (ec-mc.co.uk). Several experienced minecraftian fighters have joined in the group to aid in the blood-thirsty hunt for domination. While some members are new to the faction world of minecraft, many members have been through several, including the the original POTCOplayers server where most started. The ultimate goal of the faction is complete domination above the others. There is no mercy given to those who disrespect or underestimate us. This is our story. And our facts. We are Templars. History and Formation The Beginning (2012) On a bright, early spring day in March, Andrew Mallace walked out of his small yet cozy 2-story Morrocan apartment. He stopped by the shopping center to trade some wood for cooked fish from Peter, the leader. It was only then that he, out of the corner of his eye, spotted a light in the distance. He knew far to well that in this dangerous world, an unkown light is never a good sign. Immediately warning the rest of the faction, the men rushed to the giant wooden boat in the center of town that was now aflame. Mallace hurried back into the shop to warn Peter and grab some armor but it was too late. Standing where Peter stood was the infamous and vicious Daves Davy, sword in hand. Peter's items were spread across the room. Mallace ran for the hills as Leonasta and Robert, other famed fighters, swarmed in and surrounded by the Morrocans with lava buckets in hand. Mallace watched from the hill as fire slowly consumed Morocco and TNT ripped through the city's walls... and later his home. It was this incident that first fueled the revenge factor out of Morrocans. Though only 2 exist today, Peter and Mallace, their blood thirst from that first incident remains untouched. They hope to continue to spread their pain to other factions. After the battle of Morroco had ended, the men involved split apart. Peter became a Nomad, hopping from city to city. Robert stayed in touch with Davy as they continue to raid smaller, less powerful factions. Mallace quickly ran to Waffleland, a giant city in which he quickly overthrew the mayor and became the Ovelord of. The men met briefly on a distant world named Olexcraft, where they would meet BaronVonShush and Goldtimbers, the first a mysterious and powerful lord who shared their blood-thirsty needs, the second a brilliant fighter formerly from Britian. Later, AlReyesSpark would also be discovered The Reuniting (2014) Thousands of miles away, Richard Cannonwalker, much more commonly known as just "Cannonwalker," was sailing on the Gabe Ocean on his ship, the Black Warrior. On board was BaronVonShush, AwesomeA321 and Jeremiah Garland (Captain_Naughty), the last of which was an old friend of Mallace. The 4 would soon bond together closer on the Island, a distant island in the vast Minedlands. It was there that they reuinted with Mallace, now a rich-overlord but still bloodthisrty for revenge of his Morroccan home. It was there also that Peter would reuinte with Mallace and Garland for the first time since Morroco. After Cannonwalker split from the island with Garland, the location of the remaining "originals," Robert, DAVES and Baron were discovered by Peter. He learned of the existence of a secret society in which the few had been forming along with Goldtimbers. He quickly left the Island and joined them at a newly formed base that the few had been constructing. It was discovered that DAVES and Robert had grown even more powerful that before and had learned a few more tricks when it came to destroying factions. On the way to join them, Peter ran into Jeremiah Garland, whom he told to the existence of the secret society. Knowing the need for men would become eminent, Garland quickly informed Mallace and later Cannonwalker of the existence and location of the base. Each began their travels to the base. On June 8, 2014, Viceroy Robert, with agreement from the members, named the newly formed group "Templars." From there on out, the surge for conquest and revenge (for some) began. The Exit & Return of ViceroyRobert During the afternoon of June 20, a dispute between BaronVonShush and ViceroyRobert erupted. Robert had consistently told Baron and the other members of the faction that he didn't want what they called a "Roman bath" situated in a certain area of the tower because of the construction of a mob grinder. Baron, backed by Captain_Naughty and Cannonwalker, insisted that it wasn't a huge issue and that accomodations could be met to have both. Robert, infuriated by this suggestion, began tearing down the bath. He then left the faction, taking all of its diamonds and iron. While the Templars initially decided they wanted to launch a manhunt against Robert, this quickly ended. Robert gave the diamonds and iron to AlReyesSpark, who then returned the items to the chest and notified the group about it. Robert then went on to say that he couldn't be in the Templars because he takes factions more seriously than they do. On the evening of June 21 Robert returned to the faction. However, Robert had two conditions: the bath be moved to the top floor and that, since they're such a hassle to remove, baths be built in every enemy base during raids. Creation of a Sister Faction On June 23, 2014, under the commission of Templars Chairman Captain_Naughty, a sister faction was created for the Templars. This sister faction was named Templar Mercenaries, but is often referred to as TemplarMercs. The sister faction is led by AlReyesSpark, and was made as a way of indirectly recruiting people to the Templars. The idea is for Templar hopefuls to join the TemplarMercs and, if approved by Al, promoted to the main faction. Members Current BaronVonShush: A quiet but powerful fighter, he is extremely loyal to his fellow templars. He has several times defended the base, and his entrepreneurial and quick-thinking mindset has saved the Templars many times. Dirty_Mallace: Fueled by revenge, Mallace is known to be a viscious sword-fighter. He is the Nuclear-Weapons facilitor and has a talent for crafting TNT. Passionate for his faction-mates, he can usually be found roaming the base. Captain_Naughty: The current Templars Grandmaster. Also a loyal faction member, he has a farmland skill greater than any other. His ability to feed the faction constantly has saved many from starvation. Though, give him a bow and he's a deadly sharpshooter. The_Goldtimbers: Skilled in negotiations, he has an experienced tongue that may one day save us all. He can easily mine for cobble and chop wood for hours, making him an essential asset for faction resources. AlReyesSpark: A promising fighter, he also has talent for gathering resources. Though he may appear ordinary, his lackluster appearnce allows him to stealthily sneak behind enemy lines and become perhaps the greatest source of enemy intelligence for the faction. He is currently running the Templars sister faction, Templar Mercenaries, as a way of indirectly recruiting new members to the main faction. AwesomeA321: An experienced minecrafter, he knows all-to-well about the revenge factor. Skilled in combat, he is a leader on the battlefield and a humble healer at home. His comedic sense can be soothing in times of rehabiliation. Cannonwalker: A newly experienced minecraftian, he is quickly learning the ropes of the blood-thirsty game of factions. Calmed, skilled and organized, he has a talent for quick-thinking and defense. He participated in the second Tower Defense and the highly successful raid of the Looters faction. August_Petrova: An alter-ego of Mallace, August has an unbelievable amount of TNT on him. He also has the rare ability to fly, use /heal and use /near, which makes him the only and greatest long-range scout and "eyes-in-the-sky" for the faction. Ned_Edgewalker: A new but aspiring faction member, he too is still learning the ropes, but swiftly. Armed with slight prior knowledge, Edgewalker is one of the most determined and useful assets to the faction. Always willing to go the extra mile, such as gathering resources when nobody else will, look to him to one day find the cure to cancer. Canadian cancer. Squirto19: TBA MokikiMorgan: TBA Former DAVESDAVY: An infamed raider, revenge is his middle name. Nobody crosses Daves without also receiving a TNT blast in their face. Definitely the most gifted cannon creator, but his skills with a sword and bow are not to be underestimated. He left the Templars when the faction became "too big for his liking." Bombed the Templars HQ and stole Templar goods alongside ViceroyRobert. ViceroyRobert: Former Templars Grandmaster, extremely gifted in base defense with water and obsidian; also good with a TNT cannon. Revealed himself to be a double agent and left the Templars, bombing the HQ with DAVESDAVY and stealing from the group in the process. Funnyguy651: Along with Daves, he was arguably the greatest PVP'er in the faction. He shares the Morroccan thirst for revenge with Mallace. A skilled farmhand and great architect. He betrayed the faction on June 30 by letting ViceroyRobert into the base to set off TNT. Battles/Defense The First Tower Defense of June 11th Late on June 11, Entendre began their first attack on the Templars Tower. Only Baron and Mallace were on. Outmanned and out-gunned, facing overpowered enchanting armor and a barrage of arrows, Baron and Mallace and later, Petrova (with his flying ability) attempted to stop the TNT cannons from firing. Unfortunately, after dying so many times the two retreated into the base. Thankfully, the TNT cannon only ripped through the outer defense wall, just missing the main base by a few blocks too high. Unfortunately, this wasn't the end of the battle with Entendre. A day later, they would attack again, but this time we would have much more men and much more determination on our side. The Second Tower Defense of June 12th On June 12, an Elitecraft faction known only as "Entendre" built a TNT cannon outside of the Templars Tower. Cannonwalker was told that Entendre had done something like this before, but the damage wasn't too bad. Legenzeryfuries, a member of Entendre, led the charge. At first the Templars didn't think Entendre's attack was anything that couldn't be fixed, but their minds were quickly changed. Entendre began bombarding the Templars Tower with their TNT cannons, and this time they were actually able to infiltrate the tower. ViceroyRobert began gathering up the supplies in the base, saying that Entendre had set homepoints inside of the base and that there was no way to fix their problem. However, Captain_Naughty was determined to stay in the base; Cannonwalker supported Naughty's position. DAVESDAVY stated that he would stay in the tower as long as he could, but he wanted to move supplies elsewhere. After over an hour, the Templars were getting weary. They constantly had to plug up holes in the tower walls from the TNT cannon, each one putting them in jeopardy of being breached. However, one particular hole happened to slip their attention for a few second, which was enough time for Legenzeryfuries to slip into the base. Legenzeryfuries ran around in the base attacking all of the people on the floor. One of the Templars with an invisiblity potion and a diamond sword, combined with the efforts of Cannonwalker and the other Templars, made Legen exit through the hole he entered and swim away. As the tides started to turn and the Templars seemed to be getting the upper hand over the invaders, Elitecraft had to shut down for maintenace due to issues with the system. However, when it came back to "working order" the factions system was broken. Cannonwalker and the other Templars couldn't open the chests in their base or even edit the terrain, causing them to have to search for other places to play on. Post-Attack Reconstruction On the eve of June 14, Captain_Naughty notified Cannonwalker and the other Templars that Elitecraft's faction issues had been resolved; the Templars were free to resume building. Due to the leaders of factions needing to be re-assigned, Captain_Naughty re-assumed control over the Templars from ViceroyRobert. Naughty, BaronVonShush, and Cannonwalker got onto Elitecraft and began working to make the base invasion-proof; this way, Entendre and any other faction couldn't get in like they had on the 12th. Naughty and Baron put a roof on the base and covered the tower with water. ViceroyRobert built a small obsidian bunker on top of the tower that could be exited but not entered. Cannonwalker and the others set homes in the obsidian bunker, which was then also covered in water. Cannonwalker worked on patching the holes Entendre had put in their base and was later assisted by Naughty. By the morning of June 15, the base was in better shape than ever before. As of now the Templars are digging down to bedrock to fortify the tower from underground as well; this way enemy factions, such as Entendre, can't get up through the bottom. The Looters Invasion About an hour before what was to be a successfull attack by the looters, Mallace overheard Kidraskul, leader of Hundreds, fighting with Legen. Legen repetedly stated "YOU SET A HOME NEAR OUR BASE" with Kidraskul constantly denying. Finally, on his intelligence puppet, August Petrova, Mallace contacted Kidraskul, offering money and items in return for the location of Entendres base, seeing through his lies of denial. After negotiations, August gave kid a mob spawner in exchange for a tpa into their base. August arrived about 20m outside of "enemy" territory. As soon as he arrived, he detected Legen and Bren, the two members of Entendre right away. Sadly, they did to. Almost immediately, Entendre was disbanned and they fled. It was mysterious. He knew they were friends of the looters, but this location seemed on. Then, he saw the looters. He set a home and quickly ran back for armor. He then called for the cavalry, and minutes later the battle would begin. Within minutes, 3 other templars had arrived, and the bloodshed started. On the evening of June 17 (circa 7:30 PM EST) The attack began. Cannonwalker was the first to answer the call. The attack began with Mallace and Parax killing the 2 younger members, while Cannonwalker and Peter breached the older 2 members. Parax and Mallace then quickly secured the area looking for more while Cannonwalker and Pete held off the other 2. The four Templars started by repeatedly killing MicroWazzle and EZenner. Wazzle was scrambling to get all of the things in the base's chests out but the Templars proved to be too strong; Cannonwalker was able to get in one kill to each. After the base had been cleared of the two faction members Cannonwalker guarded their obsidian-covered chest room while Mallace went back to the Templars base to put things away. When Mallace returned, Cannonwalker went back to the base to do the same. The Looters then disbanded and reformed quickly, leaving the entirely base under no claim. When Cannonwalker returned, Mallace ordered the group to begin mining in the chest room so they could take the obsidian back home. After a few minutes, when all of the obsidian was mined, Mallace ordered Baron, Cannonwalker and Funnyguy to take all of the torches from the wall as well; this way, if the Looters were to return they'd come back to a surprise fight with enemy mobs. As the group was taking down the torches, Mallace stood still in shock as he discovered a surprising twist; signs around a doorway saying "Entendre." This hinted at the probability of the Looters' base originally belonging to Entendre, which meant the Templars were getting closer to their revenge. Cannonalker went back to their base excited at this new discovery, knowing all the well that the Templars may soon be knocking at Entendre's front doors. Following the discovery, Mallace began an intensive intelligence mission with August Petrova and his other alternatives along with alter-egos provided by Goldtimbers to infiltrade Entendre and surrounding factions. The success is yet to be determined, but remember, any information whatsoever is vital. The Betrayal of ViceroyRobert and DAVESDAVY TBA Photo Gallery Gallery 1 This gallery contains photos of the many parts of the Templars main base and its defense mechanisms. 2014-06-16_02.37.46.png|The inside of the main base. 2014-06-16_02.41.34.png|The temporary base, otherwise known as DAVESDAVY's cabin. 2014-06-16_02.42.37.png|The inside of the outer-walls defense, looking downward. 2014-06-16_02.43.08.png|The outside of the base, looking from the top left corner. You can see the water defense walls and the top Obsidian vault. 2014-06-16_02.43.49.png|The entrance to the Obsidian vault on the top of the defense tower. 2014-06-16_02.44.23.png|The tower, looking upward. 2014-06-16_02.47.52.png|Inside the Obsidian Vault at the top of the defense tower. File:Screen_shot_2014-06-17_at_1.28.22_PM.png|BaronVonShush shows off Legenzery's stolen sword. Gallery 2 This gallery contains photos of enemy bases during and after raids. 2014-06-17_16.34.34.png|It was discovered that this was the location of Entendres original base. They escaped the bloodshed by mere minutes. 2014-06-17_16.34.38.png|The other side of the "Entendre" wall from the previous picture, signifying that this was indeed the Looters base (and it was near Entendre's) 2014-06-17_16.25.44.png|From Left to Right: Funnyguy, Cannonwalker, Mallace and Parax stand in the devastated HQ Of the Looters following their succesful June 17 Raid. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Groups